Something More
by Driven To Desire Challenge
Summary: He wants her, has wanted her for years. Will he open eyes and see all that she truly is?


**Driven to Desire Challenge**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Mobward

**Word Count:** 5,668

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Summary:** He wants her, has wanted her for years. Will he open eyes and see all that she truly is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Something More**

Isabella Swan was…is…will probably always be… the bane of my existence. My grandparents and parents for that matter love her. My sisters'-in-law hate her and my brothers keep dropping hints the reason is because she 'services' them well. Me, I want to bury myself so far in her pussy she gags on my length and ride her hard. No woman has ever been able to wind me up as she does and the truly fucked up part of the whole thing is…I don't think she has any idea she does it.

She started working for my family five years ago as an assistant on our private jet. She wasn't the only flight attendant we kept on the payroll but she was the one we used most often. At 26 she looked as innocent, young, and beautiful as she had at 21. She had been with us for six months before I met her; I still jack off to the memories of first seeing her.

_As I climbed the stairs to the jet, I was pissed. At 24, my father was involving me in more of the international side of the family business. This wasn't my first trip to Italy for the family, however it was the first time I would be leading the negotiations for the new contract with the Italians. They wanted access to our docks in New York and the Columbians that bought their guns, we would give it to them, for a price._

_I was deep in conversation with my father and grandfather when the sexiest voice I ever heard informed us dinner would be served within the hour, as she sat a drink in front of each of us. I looked up as they thanked her and was momentarily stunned, she was beautiful beyond words. Her large, doe like brown eyes captivated me as I mumbled out a thank you._

_I didn't notice the quiet or the way they were watching my reaction to her. What I did notice was the way her black pants hugged her delicious ass, the way she carried herself, and the way I wanted to wrap my hand around her long, slender neck as I pounded into her from behind. She looked tiny and dainty but something in the way she carried herself told me fucking her would be a very wild ride._

_I jacked off more those three weeks in Italy than I had my whole 24 years combined. I was surprised to have not seen her more given the amount of time we stayed, but part of me was glad too, if I had seen more of her, my dick might have fallen off._

I was pulled from my musings as she and Angela wheeled dinner into the conference room. The entire family was on the jet this time and that rarely happens. Angela would be dropped off in Paris with my mother and brothers' wives for fashion week. Isabella was continuing on with us to Russia. Somehow, Nikola thought it would be okay with us to have New York as a stop on his human trafficking route, never, we didn't sell women and didn't allow the practice in NYC, our city.

I noticed Isabella was polite to each person she served, regardless of how she was treated by them. She was wearing her standard black pants, white silk tank top under her black blazer. What isn't obvious is that she also has a double holster under that blazer, one holds her Colt 45 and the other a 9mm Sig Sauer. I've been informed she is deadly with both. She had been with us two years when I first realized she was armed. In all fairness, I hadn't flown with her as much as others.

_I was flying to Switzerland with Carlisle, my father, and Anthony, my grandfather, to meet with several other family heads. The Columbians had taken to killing each other again and it was beginning to affect the drug trade, none of the families were receiving the quantity or quality that was standard. It was extremely rare for several families to gather at once, they rent out a secluded villa and only allow so many members of one family to attend, including bodyguards. To say tensions were high would be a gross understatement._

_By this trip, I knew Isabella was on every flight my grandfather took at my grandmother's insistence, but had no idea why. I knew my mother insisted that she be working anytime my father flew outside the United States, but again, no idea why. It was also the first trip that she accompanied us to the villa instead of going her own way, she pushed Anthony's wheelchair to be exact._

_She was introduced as Anthony's nurse when we arrived and the explanation was easily accepted. Later I would find out she is actually qualified as a home nurse of sorts. Her father had been terminally ill when she was 18 and she studied to be able to take care of him at home. She joined us after he passed. We were shown to our suites and told to be down for dinner at 7._

_I sat in my room and pondered the enigma that is Isabella Swan. I asked several times about her background only to be told that she is much more than she seems and would never turn on the family. I wasn't fond of the looks that passed between Carlisle and Anthony every time her name came up, it felt like I wasn't in on the joke._

_I walked out onto the balcony to clear my head before what would prove to be one of the most awkward dinners I ever attended when I heard music. I moved closer to realize I shared a balcony with the room next to mine, the room Isabella had taken. She was dressing and as much as the gentleman in me knew it was wrong to watch, the man in me couldn't turn away._

_She was a vision in her dark blue bra and panties, rubbing lotion on her legs. I followed her hands as they moved up and down each leg and desperately wished it were my hands on her. Slowly rubbing the lotion into what I was sure would be the softest skin I would ever touch. I groaned softly as she rolled on her black lace thigh highs and looked around to be sure no one could see me, especially Isabella._

_She moved to the full-length mirror to gather her hair into that fucking bun that made me want to wrap my hand her neck and bite her shoulder. I watched as she ran her hands down her body and gently tweaked her nipples through the lace encasing them. I was harder than the marble I was leaning against and had officially reached my limit, pulling my cock out I began to stroke._

"_I wish he would touch me like this." I heard her whisper as her hand ran over her covered pussy and my hand squeezed my cock harder as I stroked. "Mmmmm what I wouldn't give to feel him on me like this." She said as her hand ran up over her breasts and one held her neck. It never occurred to me to wonder who he may be, in my mind it was me and she was wet, tight and I was fucking her as if my life depended on it. She shook her head and muttered 'later' as she continued to get dressed and I stroked myself. When I watched her put on her holster and check her guns, I shot my rather large load all over the balcony wall. My first thought was how fucking hot is that, she's gorgeous and knows her around guns. Later I would wonder how she knew her way around a gun, I didn't get an answer to my question that trip._

"Why is she kept around?" Alice ask Rose as Isabella left the room and the question pulled me from my memories.

"Because she is very good at what she does." My mother, Esme, answered.

"As a stewardess? How hard is that? I don't like the way she looks at Emmett." Rose stated, causing my father to laugh.

"She is much more than she seems and you would do well to remember that. She has been with the family longer and contributes more than you do and the way she looks at your husband is with annoyance. He hits on her Rose, not the other way around. He may be my son but he is still a dog around women." Carlisle stated in tone that let everyone know to drop the subject.

While everyone resumed eating, quietly, my thoughts drifted to my brothers. I was the oldest at 29, followed by Emmett at 26 and Jasper, 24. Dad was right, they are both dogs, or they were before meeting their wives. Truthfully, I think they still are but they must be discreet because nothing has gotten back to me.

On one hand they, and their wives, are upset that they are just now being brought into the family business more but I understand my father's thinking, they weren't ready. At every turn and opportunity they have refused to grow up and they didn't make the best choice in wives, in my opinion. Alice was a meddling bitch that whines until Jasper gives in to her and Rose is a cold hearted motherfucker that thinks her beauty will get her everything she desires, too bad it isn't even skin deep. They had my brothers wrapped around their little fingers, which isn't a bad thing in private but they also had no qualms about letting everyone know it and that is a problem. My brothers' needed respect in the organization, between their wives and other activities they didn't always earn or receive it.

I remember the first time Emmett made one of his remarks about Isabella to me. It was a year ago and he had just returned from his honeymoon, Jasper's wedding would be in a few weeks.

_We were traveling to South America, Isabella had on those black pants that hugged her ass and made me fucking hard. I was having a vivid fantasy of her bent over the sofa on the plane as I pounded into her from behind and spanked that firm ass of hers when my brother spoke._

"_Fuck she is a fine piece of ass. I bet I can get her to give me the same type of 'service' she gives dad and granddad." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows._

"_What the fuck Emmett, she isn't like that and you haven't even been married two months."_

"_Ooohhhh, did I hit a soft spot for Eddie boy? Does he want Isabella for himself? Not liking the idea of sharing her with the rest of us?" My brother is a fucking ass I thought._

"_Shut the fuck up Emmett. She isn't like that and dad won't appreciate you talking about her. Again I ask, what about your wife?"_

"_My wife is my problem, she hasn't had a problem with the extras before, and she shouldn't now either. Isabella will make a fine extra too."_

"_You're a pig." I said with disgust before moving to lay on one of the couches and rest, it would be a long flight._

_Emmett was right about one thing, I wanted her for myself. I wanted her as I had wanted no other woman. My problem was getting her, she was the reason I wasn't married yet. No other woman would do, I needed Isabella. How do I convince my father she was the one for me when in truth I barely knew anything about her._

_I wanted to know her though and I wanted her to know me. I wanted to feel her hands on me, running over my chest, her short nails trying to cling onto my back as I thrust inside her. Her finger playing with my hair and then pulling sharply as I made her come undone below me. Her soft hands wrapping around my erection as she guided me to her entrance._

_Those thoughts led to other questions. Would her pussy be bare? Waxed? Shaved? Or a landing strip of hair to tease me? Was she, as I had often fantasized, dominant in the bedroom? I truly hoped so because, one – she was always so polite and soft spoken on the jet and two – it would be hot as hell to have her tie me up and fuck me senseless. I have a very strong suspicion I would thoroughly enjoy handing control to Isabella._

_I also wanted to learn all her noises. How would she sound when I took her in my arms from behind, welcoming me home? Would she sigh and relax into me as I ran my nose up her long neck and buried my face in her hair because she smelled wonderful? Did she talk in her sleep, would she snuggle into me for comfort, wrap herself around me in her sleep?_

_I wanted to learn all her secrets and tell her all mine in return, and not just sexually. I wanted to learn her hopes and dreams and give her all the things she never thought she would be able to do._

"_Edward," my Bella purred. "We're getting ready to land. I need you to return to your seat and strap in."_

"_Mmmm yes Isabella, strap me in." I heard a soft chuckle._

"_Mr. Cullen, we're ready to land."_

"_Isabella." I almost moaned and rubbed my erection. Damn this was turning into a good dream._

"Mr. Cullen, you need to wake up Sir so we can land." Someone was jostling my shoulder and when I opened my eyes I looked right into Ms. Swan's beautiful brown ones.

"Isabella." I said and didn't realize how soft my voice was until I heard the others laughing at me. For the first time ever I noticed a lovely blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yes Sir, I need you to take your seat, we are preparing to land in Paris."

"Thank you Ms. Swan." I avoided looking at anyone as we landed and the women exited the plane, that didn't however keep them from making comments about it being obvious why I was okay with her being around.

I didn't acknowledge them but inside I wanted to scream at them to shut the fuck up. Did I want to fuck Isabella seven ways from Sunday? Hell yes I did, but I also want to know her, learn all her secrets. No one held my interest like she does and in my world that is saying something.

As we continued on to Russia I watch Isabella interact with my grandfather, really watched for maybe the first time. I always knew he liked her, depended on her to some extent, but this was different, more formal, almost as if she was a member of the family. I shook that thought out of my head, Isabella wasn't a member of the organization, I would know if she was. In reality it would make things easier, for me anyway, if she was. I would scoop her up and make her mine forever, if she was, but it is next to impossible to accept the life I lead unless they are born into the same life. I didn't realize how deep in my thoughts I had gone until my father sat next to me and spoke.

"She is very lovely." I turned and he was looking at Isabella too.

"Yes, but not for me."

"She could be."

"Even if she has some awareness of what we do, I couldn't drag her into our life any further."

"She is much more than you know Edward and you need to take a wife, continue the family line."

"I know this."

"Do you also know how lucky you are that your mother hasn't been plotting ways to throw suitable women in your path? I don't know how much longer I can hold her off Edward."

"She's been plotting?" I'm not 100% sure I kept the squeak out of my voice.

"Yes. Isabella is an option, if you want her to be." She was done talking to my grandfather and was walking our way. "We'll discuss this more later."

"Is there anything else I can do for you gentlemen before we land?"

The minute the words left her mouth my mind was flooded with all the things she could do for me. All involved both of us naked and some part of her wrapped around my cock. As I swallowed my tongue my father told her we were fine.

"We are definitely talking about this later," my father told me with a laugh after my reaction.

Upon landing Isabella pushed my grandfather's wheelchair through customs and to the car. Normally she stayed at a separate hotel, so I was surprised when she not only accompanied us to our hotel but also stayed in our suite. She was in the room next to mine, how the fuck was I supposed to get any sleep tonight with her next door. The guards were in the room closest to the suite door and I thought about asking her to switch with them but didn't want to give anyone more ammunition to use against me.

I lay in bed tossing and turning when I hear water running. Our rooms were side by side but how thin were the walls in this place if I could hear the water in her bathroom. My question was answered in less than a minute.

"Mmmm, yes, right there."

Please tell me she isn't doing what I think she is.

"So good. Harder, please harder."

I could hear her as if she was in the room with me. I release my cock and start to stroke, close my eyes and imagine it is wrapped in Isabella's wet pussy.

"Big…so full…yes."

I tighten my grip because I'm sure she is tight as hell and imagine her riding me. I hear what sounds like a headboard hit the wall and my fantasy changes to where she is gripping the headboard and slamming onto me, trying to fuck me into the bed.

"Close…faster baby…yea I've been a bad girl…please, please, please…yes spank me, I was naughty."

Fuck, in my mind I was taking her from behind and spanking her round, firm, fuckable ass. I was gritting my teeth, not wanting to make a sound. I didn't want her to hear me or know I could hear her. I was close but wanted to have her cum first.

"Yes, yes, yes…I'm cumming."

That drove me over the edge and I came so hard I thought I would blackout for a minute. I have never cum so hard or been so tired after jerking off before. The woman will be the death of me. Isabella must have been tired out too. I didn't hear her get out of bed, what I did hear kept me awake for hours.

"Edward."

I did not want to get out of bed in the morning. I was up for hours thinking about hearing Isabella almost sigh my name last night. Was I the one she imagined while she was touching herself? That thought had me hard and taking care of business again. When I finally did manage to fall asleep she haunted my dreams, where I fucked her senseless, made love to her with a reverence I didn't think I was capable of, and lived out my life with her and our kids. It was perfect, it was a dream.

I used my time in the shower to give myself a stern talking to. I was Edward Cullen, men feared me, with good reason, women wanted me, again with good reason. So when exactly had I grown a vagina and turned into a 13 year old? The day Isabella Swan sashed her incredible ass into my life, that's when. She was everything I wanted in a woman, smart, kind, funny, beautiful in a classic way, and with an innocence about her that screamed she was too good for me. I couldn't pull her further into my world, it would sap the goodness out of her.

I admit there are times she showed an inner strength that surprised me. Other times she oozed sex with the most innocent seeming gestures. She was the cool, proper lady at all times in public, but judging by the little I have seen and heard of her private moments, I am convinced she would be a total vixen in bed. The best of both worlds in my opinion.

After breakfast Isabella was off to explore St. Petersburg while the rest of us were off to meet with Nickola. We couldn't stop their trafficking but we could keep New York off their list. Emmett and Jasper have never meet anyone on this level of the Russian mob and weren't taking this as serious as they should, in my opinion. In some ways the Russians were the most ruthless of all of us, killing was one thing, the taking and selling of young girls was another.

The meeting was not going well. Everything had been pre-arranged, the place, the number of guards allowed, nothing was left to chance. So how is it that after claiming they needed the stop in New York for their business and Carlisle saying we wouldn't allow it we found ourselves with guns pointed at our heads?

"We need the New York stop Mr. Cullen." Nickola stated, looking at my grandfather. "That is a deal breaker for us. Not only do we need the stop but we want to sell in New York also."

"Absolutely not."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You disappoint me Mr. Cullen. Not only your life but the lives of your son and grandsons hinge on you saying yes. Say yes and you all walk out of here alive, not in charge of New York anymore, but alive."

"Actually Nickola, you have lived up to my expectations." Red laser dots appeared out of nowhere on the Russians, Nickola's was in the middle of his forehead.

"You have become a hot head since taking over for your father, everyone sees it. We will not be pushed around on our own territory and definitely not pushed out." Carlisle told him. "Did you really think we would come on to your turf, let you set all the rules and not expect something like this?"

One of the Russians moved closer to Emmett. There was the sound of breaking glass before the guard yelled and dropped his gun, blood running down his fingers.

"We have been in this business a long time, at the top for most of that time, you don't stay at the top long if you fall for traps like this one." Carlisle leaned closer to him. "Now, we are going to walk out of here and return to our hotel for the night and leave for New York in the morning. That is how long you have to remove your people from our city. Upon our return we will scour the city for your people and operations, we will execute anyone we find, anyone. This is your only warning Nickola, don't pick this fight, stay out of New York."

Carlisle stood and turned to push grandfather's wheelchair, Nickola's guard moved and we thought it was to get out of the way until we heard the shot and the guard grabbed his right shoulder. He had actually been moving to put his gun in Anthony's back. Carlisle gave a hand signal over his head and immediately Nickola's head is covered in laser dots.

"I suggest you stand down Nickola, the next time one of your men moves you will lose your head."

He visibly gulped and reluctantly gave the signal for his men to holster their weapons.

"You're lucky I liked your father and he abided by the rule to stay out of New York. I suggest you do the same thing, this level of disrespect will be overlooked only once."

I spent the ride back to the hotel turning the meeting over in my head. Yes, we had expected some type of double cross, I mean with him wanting to set all the terms of the meeting it was obvious. Nickola hadn't been in charge long and it was glaring obvious, to me at least, that he was quickly getting in over his head. What surprised me were the snipers. I turned not only the meeting but the meetings with the family leading up to it, who were the snipers?

I close my eyes and picture every person that had been in the room. All of our guards had flown over with us, there hadn't been talk of sending any one early and wouldn't the Russians watch the airports for something like that. How the hell had Carlisle managed to get them into the country?

"We need to be careful tonight." Anthony stated, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Yes," Carlisle confirmed. "Nickola won't be able to help himself. He will go home, lick his wounds, determine that no one treats him that way and attempt a strike tonight before we leave."

"We'll be ready for him." Emmett said.

"We already are. I have had cameras placed on the balconies, as well as motion sensors. There will be a guard inside each bedroom tonight, except Edward's." That got my attention. "I expect you to be the one they go after, to teach me a lesson."

"So I'm to be a sitting duck when you know they are coming for me?" I asked my father.

"No, someone will be in the room to protect you, if you can't protect yourself." I caught the slight tone in his voice. He was goading me and I wasn't going to fall for it.

"I can protect myself fine." I said, but wonder who would be in the room with me. My brothers' snickers were starting to piss me off. I tuned them out and went back to wondering who the snipers were and why I wasn't told about them.

My curiosity and anger continued to grow as the day and evening progressed. I couldn't think of one valid reason for being kept in the dark about things. I know my father and grandfather picked up on my mood and they both subtly let me know not to question things in front of my brothers.

I showered, went through my nightly routine, and waited for one of the guards to enter my room. None of them did, eventually sleep found me.

"Edward they're here." Someone whispers next to my ear. I felt a small hand run across my chest as a leg moved over my waist. "I need you to play along Edward."

The fog was clearing quickly from my brain as I felt myself harden under the woman. "What the hell?" I gasped as she started to move on me.

"I need you to play along. It needs to look like we're fucking." She leaned in and whispered. I knew that voice, Isabella was the woman.

"Oh Edwarrddd," she purred out as I felt something cold on my chest. I looked and it was a gun with a silencer. She rotated her hips and I was harder than ever but still a little slow about what exactly was happening. "Touch me Edward, please touch me."

She was louder now and moved my hand to her breast. I was touching Isabella's breast and about to explode like a ten-year-old boy. That's when finally her words registered with me, they were here, for me. I removed my hand and propped myself up to take a nipple in my mouth.

"Where are they?"

"On the balcony."

I looked over her should and I'm sure it looked as if we were fucking from their vantage point and in the dark. I grabbed her hips and ground up into her. I could feel her heat through her panties and my sleep pants, something inside me snapped. If this is all I would have of her I was taking as much as I could.

"So big, baby, so hard."

She groaned out and I felt her wetness through our clothes. She wanted this and was into it as much as I was.

"Fuck you're wet and so fucking hot."

"Only for you Edward," she panted out and moved faster on me.

I slipped one strap of her nightgown off her shoulder and slowly circled her nipple with my tongue. She tasted better than I ever imagined. I gently scraped my teeth on her nipple.

"Yesss," she hissed out and leaned her head on my shoulder. "You feel so good Edward," she moaned. I felt her stiffen and thought maybe I had done something wrong.

"Two are in the room now Edward. Get ready."

I barely registered what she whispered before she turned quickly and fired twice. As they hit the floor she turned back to me, grinding one last time.

"I really wish we could finish this Edward." She kissed me quick and got up, going to open the door.

What the fuck just happened, was my first thought. When I spied the bodies on the floor, it was an instant boner killer and reality check. Next thing, Isabella was leading my father into the room, the guards had come to collect the bodies, and I had yet to get out of bed. I'm sure my shock and bewilderment were written all over my face.

"I'll tell you everything on the plane." My father told me before he left the room.

The next few hours were a blurry haze. The room was cleaned, the bodies disposed of, and we were on our way to the airport for Paris. I hadn't seen Isabella since she walked out of the bedroom and I was anxious to. I needed to know, was she just doing what needed to be done or did she enjoy it? She was so fucking wet, I couldn't believe she faked that.

Once on the plane we discussed what had happened and what would happen once we reached New York. The biggest question was what to do with Nickola? You did not attack another Don without consequences. Did we deal with him ourselves or give other Russian leaders a chance to right this wrong as a sign of faith?

"Can I get you gentlemen a snack or anything to drink?" A nasally voice interrupted our conversation.

"Lauren?" Anthony said confused. "Why are you on our flight?"

"I received a call yesterday evening that there was a problem with Isabella and I needed to work the return flight." The way she smiled at me made my skin crawl.

"Where is Isabella now?" Carlisle demanded.

"She was met at the airport sir. It's my understanding she was let go."

"Let go? She works for us." I stated, looking at my father.

"Not technically." He replied. "We're fine. The three of us are moving into the conference room. Do not interrupt us until we land in Paris."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." She said. As I stood to move I heard Emmett tell her he needed something as he followed her into the galley.

"I'm sure it was one of your brothers' harpy wives that called the service. I will deal with them as soon as we land in Paris." My grandfather said and he was angry.

"What does not technically mean?" I questioned.

"She does work for us, more than you know. However, to protect her and keep her connection to us a secret she has always been on the flight services company's payroll. If anyone looked into her everything is very innocent, nothing could ever be traced back to the family."

"Ooookay, you lost me somewhere."

"She does work for us Edward, her family has always worked for us in some capacity. The reason we keep telling you it is fine for you to be with her is because she is tied to our family, you wouldn't be bringing in an outsider as you seem to be stuck on."

"What does she do for us exactly?"

"Well, a little of this and that." My grandfather says chuckling. "She is especially good with weapons, electronics, and stealth. If you want specifics you'll have to get them from her. But let me warn you, she is capable of kicking your ass without breaking a sweat. She is very good at what she does, and doing it without leaving a trace that she was ever there."

"What about her being fired?"

"Oh we'll take care of that as soon as we get home and find her. Isabella is a smart girl, she knows the correct way for either of us to end the relationship with the family. I'm sure she knows we'll be in contact and I plan on letting your mother deal with Rose and Alice. I have been holding her back for some time, she'll enjoy the freedom to do things her own way." We all chuckled at the thought.

"Fine," I said and stood to leave.

"What are you going to do Edward?"

"About?"

"Isabella of course." Anthony huffed, annoyed at me.

"Well, first I'm going out to one of the sofas to take a much needed nap. Then, I'm going to come up with a plan to get my girl." I smiled at them and could hear their laughter and scoffs in the short hallway. I think they may have even placed a bet on hard she would make me chase her.

As I got comfortable I found myself thinking back to last night. I was instantly hard thinking about how she good she felt riding me, even with our clothes. I smiled and hoped she made things hard on me, very, very hard.


End file.
